Yin y yang
by Yami River
Summary: Shikamaru lee la teoria del yin y yang y esto lo lleva a pensar en su relación con Ino. Shikamaru


Bueno primeramente les quiero decir que esta es mi primera historia, además no tengo mucho talento en la escritura, pero me he enamorado de esta parejita y pues yo tambien queria ayudar a los escritores que apoyan a **UN MUNDO CON MAS SHIKAINO. **Es que esta es la mejor pareja de Naruto, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Gracios por tomarse un tiempecito para leer.

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, porque si fuera mio Shikamaru anduviera de novio con Ino y Suigetsu y Karin ya tuvieran un hijo n.n

* * *

Ying Yang y

Shikamaru se encontraba en la biblioteca del pueblo buscando libros que podían contener el mapa de una base subterránea abandonada en el País del Fuego, había ojeado ya 15 libros sin ningún éxito, todos contenían mapas de diversos lugares de los cuales nunca había oído y que nunca conocería. Su mano se poso en un libro delgado que seguramente había sido puesto allí por equivocación pues en el área de geografía no tendría que estar un libro de filosofía.

-Teoría del Yin y Yang- leyó lo que estaba escrito en la portada. Su mano comenzó a dar vuelta a las hojas y su mirada curiosa se fijo en un pequeño párrafo.

–El yin y el yang describe las dos fuerzas fundamentales aparentemente opuestas y complementarias- una voz lo saco de su concentración, era Ino y había recitado perfectamente lo que decía el párrafo que le había llamado su atención.

El Nara levanto una ceja pidiendo una explicación.

-Es que mi Ibiki-sensei me pidió que lo leyera- fue la simple respuesta de la Yamanaka, se dio media vuelta para ir al pasillo de Poesía.

-Ino- dijo Shikamaru en un susurro poniendo el libro de filosofía a un lado para poder llevárselo a casa.

Luego de pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando un bendito mapa que nunca hayo, se encamino al techo de su casa buscando un poco de paz y tranquilidad para ver las nubes y quizás poder leer el libro.

Saco el libro de una de las bolsas del pantalón y se fue directo al índice, Shikamaru no iba a perder el tiempo leyendo conceptos y teorías tediosas.

-Principios del Yin y Yang, página 16… veamos de que se trata- reprimió un bostezo con su mano mientras buscaba la página.

Shikamaru siendo una persona perezosa estaba muy interesado en un libro un poco absurdo a su parecer.

-Aquí esta- se dijo comenzando a leer, no eran muchos principios y tampoco eran muy complejos.

-Primero: El** yin y el yang son opuestos**- leyó la explicación en su mente, y una persona se le vino a la mente: Ino, su mejor amiga y la mujer más problemática que ha conocido.

Según el primer principio Ino y él podían ser el Yin y Yang, los dos eran sumamente opuestos, ella era el día y él la noche, la actividad y la pasividad, impredecible y predecible, la ilógica y lo lógico, y así podía ir enumerando ejemplos del primer punto.

-Segundo: **El yin y el yang son interdependientes**- otro punto que probaba su pensamiento sobre Ino y él, Ino no podía hacer su jutsu de transferencia de mentes sin el haber utilizado el jutsu de posesión de sombra en su víctima, además él siempre es quien cuida el cuerpo de la muchacha. Y él, bueno, sin los constante gritos, golpes y alguna que otra palabra de aliento de Ino no habría podido hacer muchas cosas junta a ella, y en vez de hacer algo productivo para él y la aldea seguramente todo este tiempo habría estado holgazaneando y se habría rendido fácilmente, como en los exámenes Chunnin donde ella lo estuvo apoyando y eso ciertamente le hizo dar lo mejor para ella.

-Tercero: **El yin y el yang pueden subdividirse a su vez en yin y yang**- leyó con cuidado su definición pero llego a la conclusión de que Ino podía estar feliz pero al mismo tiempo estar pensativa o eufórica, Ino era cambiante así que subdividir sus emociones era algo fácil en su carácter, lo cual era algo muy problemático. Y esa regla también se aplicaba a él, pues podía estar sereno pero el ocultaba con esa faceta sus estados de molestia y felicidad. Las emociones no eran lo suyo.

Cuarto. **El yin y el yang se consumen y generan mutuamente**...- se quedo pensando y luego rio –já esto es lo que Ino provoca en mí y así logra manipularme.

Sus palabras eran ciertas y llenas de sabiduría, pues Ino utilizaba su energía en contra de la pereza de Shikamaru, con un simple puchero o un aleteo de sus pestañas ella podía lograr que Shikamaru hiciera lo que a ella quisiera, como aquella vez en la que Ino lo había sacado de un lindo sueño solo para que la acompañara a hacer unas compras. Es que Ino no tenía amigas para hacer eso o qué. Pero lo que importaba es que Ino le había ganado, para los juegos mentales de Ino no había estrategia planeada que sirvieran.

Pero lo curioso era que él era el único que caía en las redes de la Yamanaka, pues Ino había utilizado las mismas tácticas con Sasuke y no habían funcionado.

-Problemático- bufo de repente por sus pensamientos.

-Quinto: **El yin y el yang pueden transformarse en sus opuestos**… parece como si para hacer esto se hubieran basado en nosotros jejeje- todo esto al moreno le estaba pareciendo divertido, pues aunque es improbable que algún erudito se hubiera fijado en sus vidas para realizar tales suposiciones tan sorprendentes y además el factor tiempo también contaba pues ese libro había sido escrito 100 años antes de nacer.

Pero era tan sorprendente pues explicaba situaciones cotidianas de ellos, como cuando en sus habituales peleas en las que Ino iba ganando ella se encontraba segura y altiva y cuando los papeles se volteaban y ella se veía en desventaja por la superioridad del CI del Nara su estado orgulloso se volvía frágil y hasta algunas veces insegura. O cuando le decía que no tenía que hacer dietas pues se veía bien como estaba ella lo negaba y decía que tenía que mantenerse delgada.

Pero él no era la excepción cuando Ino le decía algo lindo como cuando le dijo que se veía atractivo con el chaleco Chunnin el solo pensó que lo estaba fastidiando, el también se comportaba contrario a Ino.

-Por fin el último: **En el yin hay yang y en el yang hay yin… **jú muy cierto- Ese punto sí que era algo un poco complicado pues la pregunta que Shikamaru tenía que formular era: ¿Qué había en Ino que existiera en él y viceversa?

Shikamaru lo pensó y medito lo más calmado que pudo, y llego a un mismo punto: Ino era una chica muy fastidiosa y el seria un haragán molesto, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Y para aumentar su ego masculino Shikamaru hayo otra referencia al sexto principio: Ino era una chica hermosa y bueno el no estaba tan mal. Ya tanto pensar lo había cansado y su estomago gruñía pues ya era la hora de la cena y si no bajaba rápidamente su madre se enfadaría con él.

Si Ino lo hubiera visto leer y razonar esos principios con una risita picara le hubiera dicho que ese día fue muy productivo.

Bajo a comer y luego de eso se fue directo a su habitación pues su madre se había molestado con su padre y no quería estar escuchando sus gritos.

Entro a su habitación con paso perezoso, era una noche calurosa y estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa cuando se percato de una presencia.

-¿Y dime que te pareció el libro?- Ino salió de las sombras y hablo antes de que el Nara lo hiciera.

-Molesto y sumamente problemático- atino a decir Shikamaru, estaba un poco sorprendido pues Ino nunca había estado en su habitación a esa hora, 10:00 p.m.

-A mi me pareció interesante, Shika- Shikamaru sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, siempre que Ino lo llamaba así se sentía muy extraño. -¡Sabes! Me recordó a ti y a mi- Ino se acerco a Shikamaru peligrosamente, el moreno estaba a punto de apartarse pero los brazos de Ino se lo impidieron.

-Ino- susurro el nombre de la muchacha, al sentir como temblaba en sus brazos.

-No quiero perderte Shika, promete que nunca te alejaras de mi- las palabras de Ino habían desconcertado a Shikamaru.

-No juegues así conmigo Ino- Shikamaru trato de apartarse pero Ino se lo volvió a impedir, lo que causo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio causando que los dos cayeran en la cama, Shikamaru sobre Ino. Shikamaru se encontraba sonrojado e Ino estaba en las mismas su cara se había vuelto roja como un tomate, pero la oscuridad de la habitación hacia que no se viera mucho el color de sus rostros.

-Yo no estoy jugando contigo Shikam- los labios del Nara callaron las palabras de Ino, Ino se tenso al sentir los labios de Shikamaru, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió el beso, Ino rodeo el cuello de Shikamaru con sus brazos y el Nara posiciono sus brazos en la fina cadera de la platinada.

-Lo sé Ino- dijo al separarse sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y pesadas.

-Te amo Shika- Ino pronuncio las palabras en un susurro en el oído del muchacho haciendo que una ola de sensaciones lo acobijará.

-Yo también te amo… y sabes esa teoría del yin y yang me ayudo a comprenderlo- la acerco mas a él –Fue muy oportuno, ¿no crees Ino?- y un beso en la frente le propino Shikamaru a Ino.

-¿¡L-lo sabías?- Ino se sorprendió.

-Aja. Sé que tú pusiste ese libro en el estante y las demás cosas- Shikamaru cerró sus ojos.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de su único amor.

Shikamaru allí comprendió que cuando no peleaban podían compartir momentos como el que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Aunque claro dejar de pelear es imposible así que aprovecharía momentos como esos para atesorarlos en el corazón.

_Fin_


End file.
